The Dreamers
by Revenge and Rainbows
Summary: Oneshot. WARNING this story contains crazyass shit. Rated T for swearing.


**Story 5: The Dreamers**  
If wind could smell like candy and grass and everything good in the world, it did now as Ralph sat in the bright field of daisies. As he lay in the sea of creamy colored petals, he gazed at the sky, which was as clear as the water than ran in the stream that was conveniently right next to him. Everything seemed alright in a world like this, no worries, no rules-no, Ralph didn't want to think about no rules, not after the whole island thing three months ago. He ran a hand through his now glossy blond hair and sighed.  
"Ralph!" something whispered. The fair boy's head shot up like a hound's after it senses danger.  
"Who's there?" he peered through the blissful flowers to find a faint shimmering. He gasped as Simon emerged from a knoll, his skin its usual bronze except for the shimmering aura around him.  
"S-simon?"  
"Ralph, I've missed you, really, but we don't have time to talk! We must find the others!" Simon's green eyes seemed wild. Ralph's own widened.  
"Wait what-"  
"Hurry!" Simon whipped around and darted off. Ralph shrugged and followed after his dead friend.  
"So why do we have to find the others?"  
"There's a duty we need to fulfill."  
"But I haven't finished my therapy and-"  
"Trust me Ralph, I'm batty," Simon gave Ralph such a warm smile that he couldn't refuse the offer. Soon enough they arrived at another field of daisies where an obese boy was fiddling with the stem of one of the dainty things between his sausage-like fingers.  
"Piggy?" Ralph's mouth hung open at the sight of his other deceased friend. Piggy looked up and smiled. "Ralph! I can't-"  
"Piggy we need to find everyone else!" The urgency in Simon's voice was palpable. Piggy gave him a questioning look, but nonetheless followed the boy. As they ventured onward, the sky became darker. A splash of grey tainted the sky and slowly started to spread its vaporized tendrils, turning the once bright blue into a smoky grey color. Ralph gazed at the new sky and gave Simon an inquisitive look since he was the only kid who seemed to know what was going on. Simon just shrugged it off and continued the journey.  
"Uh...where are we exactly?" Ralph queried.  
"You'll see soon enough," Simon answered curtly. All of a sudden thick grey clouds swarmed the sky like enraged bees. Raindrops started to fall. As Ralph got a closer look at them, he noticed they looked like diamonds: clear and white. When they reached the ground they formed a viscous matter before hardening into solid patches of white.  
"What's going on?" Piggy's glasses flashed and he stiffened in fright.  
"We're almost there," Simon murmured.  
"Would you stop being so cryptic?" Ralph snapped. Simon looked startled, almost hurt at the boy's sudden outbreak.  
"Ralph..."  
"I'm sorry," Ralph's response came out in a sigh.  
"Who's there?" a very familiar voice rang out. Two boys with light brown hair emerged from a ways away.  
"Sam, Eric, we don't have much time! Help us find Jack and Roger and Maurice!" Simon exclaimed. The boys glanced questioningly at each other before nodding and joining in.  
"So...why are we-"  
"Reuniting?" the twins asked.  
"You'll see once we have everyone gathered," Simon said dismissively. Soon enough the clouds started to swirl even more quickly, and all of a sudden a shape came out of nowhere. It had a huge, round head but the normal body of any twelve-year-old boy.  
"J-jack?" the twins gasped. Sure enough, the redheaded boy greeted them. But something was off about him, maybe it was the fact that his bright red hair was a bit shorter, or maybe it was the fact that there was a huge pie around his neck.  
"Yeah, I know, there's a blueberry pie around my neck! You don't have to stare!" Jack angrily tore off a piece of the delicious smelling treat and stuffed it in his mouth. Piggy tentatively reached a glowing hand out to the pie but Jack swatted it away.  
"Jack! We have to go and find Maurice and Roger!" Simon told him.  
"Why?"  
"Don't bother," Ralph looked at his feet. He wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting Jack again but hey, if all of this is for Simon's cause then he guessed he had to put up with it. All the time they walked, Simon kept grinning invitingly at anybody who looked uneasy and they obediently trotted after the ghost. Funny.  
"Roger!" Simon called out suddenly. Up ahead was a lanky figure and some kind of formed slumped next to it. The group picked up their pace through the rain until they reached the dark looking boy. His long-ish black hair blew around him in the wind. His grey eyes flashed as he noticed the oncoming children. When the group finally reached him they gasped. Maurice's dead body lay at the sadistic boy's feet, his eyes rolled back, his mouth open in surprise.  
"Roger, you promised you wouldn't do this," Simon groaned.  
"I thought that the darkness would last longer if I killed Maurice since I love darkness and pain so much, but I guess that just cleared things up," Roger said glumly, fiddling with the long dagger that was currently dripping with blood in his hand. They all looked up to notice that the clouds were slowly disappearing.  
"Great!" Simon clasped his hands together. "This must be a sign from the Palladera gods that we can start!"  
"What?" Ralph was startled at Simon's remark.  
"Oh right, I need you all to help me rescue the Palladera gods."  
"No."  
"I haven't even finished yet."  
"Nope, don't care, I'm not going."  
"Look, if you don't help out, I _will_ hurt you!" Jack raced at Roger, who merely put his hand out in front of him to hold the gigantic blueberry pie around Jack's neck in place as he struggled to jump at the gloomy boy.  
"Everyone stop! The gods won't be happy-"  
"What are these-"  
"Palladera gods you speak of?" the twins asked.  
"Oh. They rule over some part of your brain called your amygdala-"  
"I don't have an amygdala," Piggy whined.  
"Oh don't be silly, everyone has an amygdala,"  
"Well not me! I think I lost it when _Roger_ threw a boulder at my head and my brains came spilling out!" Piggy pouted and crossed his arms. Roger rolled his eyes as Simon continued, "We need to save them or we'll lose our amygdalas and lose the ability to emotionally feel things! And we have to start by killing Eric!"  
"Ok this makes no sense," Ralph said.  
"That's because this is a dream," Simon responded.  
"Wait what-" slowly everything started to fade away as Ralph started to enter the waking world. As Ralph slowly opened his eyes the aromatic smell of blueberry pie baking in the oven greeted his nose, as if to say, _you're home, now get in the damn kitchen!_


End file.
